muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlog
Starlog was a monthly magazine that began in 1976 and ceased publication in April of 2009. It covered news items of general interest to fans of science-fiction and fantasy. It was available by subscription and at newsstands in both the United States and Canada. Much of the magazine's content was also featured at its official website. The magazine regularly covered TV shows and movies such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Farscape, and Battlestar Galactica. It also included articles on animated feature films such as Shrek and Charlotte's Web, books, websites, and other media. Articles and Appearances *Starlog #10, December 1977, Pigs in Space promo. Archive.org *Starlog #36, July 1980, "Star Wars Meets Pigs in Space" - coverage of the Star Wars, Christopher Reeve, and Lynda Carter episodes of The Muppet Show. Archive.org *Starlog #56, March 1982, Review of Of Muppets and Men. Archive.org *Starlog #65, December 1982, "The World of The Dark Crystal" Archive.org *Starlog #66, January 1983, featured The Dark Crystal for the cover photo and contained articles on the movie. Archive.org *Starlog #69, April 1983, behind-the-scenes photos of puppetry and workshop on The Dark Crystal Archive.org *Starlog #84, July 1984, "Frank Oz: The Man Beneath Yoda, Behind Miss Piggy & Slightly to the Left of Fozzie Bear". Archive.org *Starlog #85, August 1984, had an interview with Jim Henson about The Muppets Take Manhattan. Archive.org *Starlog #88, November 1984, Negative review of The Muppets Take Manhattan Archive.org *Starlog #107, June 1986 featured Labyrinth for the cover photo and had an article on the movie. Archive.org *Starlog #108, July 1986, "Jennifer Connelly: Growing Up In a World of Fantasy" Archive.org *Starlog #109, August 1986, Jim Henson interviewed for Labyrinth. Archive.org *Starlog #142, May 1989, "Pulling Strings at Muppet Central" Coverage of The Jim Henson Hour and The Witches. Archive.org *Starlog #159, October 1990, The Witches and a Tribute to Jim Henson. Archive.org *''Farscape'' articles have appeared in Starlogs #261, #279, #285, #308, #328, #329, #330, #331, #332, #333, and #344. Starlog #344 contains a detailed interview with Farscape cast member Ben Browder, which also discusses his roles on programs such as Stargate SG-1. The article discusses in detail his transition from one program to the next, noting "The transition from Farscape to Stargate began while Browder and company were providing closure for the former series with a final four-hour mini-series, The Peacekeeper Wars." *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' is mentioned in a number of articles appearing throughout various issues of the magazine. **Starlog #334, June 2005, features the article "That Reluctant Traveler" beginning on page 72. This article focuses on Martin Freeman and his character Arthur Dent. The article includes an interview with Freeman, which touches on his being somewhat unfamiliar to U.S. audiences and reveals his reason for doing the film --- he liked the guys involved with it and was flattered at being asked to play Dent. "Deep Thoughts," an article about the visuals of the film featuring an interview with the FX team begins on page 76. Among the items mentioned are the lack of windows on Vogon buildings --- if they need a window, they'd simply hack a hole in the side of the building. **Starlog #335, August 2005, contains "Split Decision," beginning on Page 24. This article includes an interview with Sam Rockwell regarding his character Zaphod Beeblebrox. It mentions that he was initially cast for the role of Ford Prefect and discusses the split personality of the character. **Starlog #336, September 2005, contains "Travels With Trillian" beginning on Page 81. Featuring an interview with Zooey Deschanel, it discusses her Tricia "Trillian" MacMillan character and her thoughts on the film and more. It begins with her stating that she was the only major cast-member of the film who actually knew how to use a computer --- Mos Def stated that he had one, but he didn't use it. Regarding her character's relationship with Arthur Dent, she comments "We were trying to create a tension where it's so obvious that these two people should be together but, for different reasons, both of them are against it." This article is followed by "The Paranoid Android," featuring an interview with Warwick Davis, who wore the Marvin the Paranoid Android costume, but did not perform the voice. He notes that he's done such work before, but only soft-bodied creatures. The article includes a sidebar, "Old Marvin Blues," which contrasts and compares the original Marvin from the BBC television series with the one for the film. **Starlog #344, April 2006, features Galaxy Props. This article is an interview with Mark Mason of the company Asylum, which providing modelmaking/FX for the film. It notes that "Although Asylum eventually built a large number of unusual props for Hitchhiker's, their first contribution was a small set of theatrical curtains to accompany the conference call pitch to Disney." **In Starlog #347, July 2006, there is an interview with Karey Kirkpatrick. The article focuses largely on his writing for the animated film Over the Hedge, but also discusses his writing for Hitchhiker's. In the interview, it notes that Douglas Adams had been developing the idea of the film for around 15-20 years and it had more-or-less ended up in "Development Hell." Kirkpatrick states that he was "given Douglas' last screenplay before he passed away" but "had never read the book." He worked together with the film's initial director, Jay Roach, to develop the concept. *An interview with Frank Oz is featured in Starlog #343 beginning on Page 62. Titled "Master of Yoda," the article discusses his Star Wars work and Yoda, but also extensively features his work in regards to Muppet characters, with photos. There are photos of Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal and group shots from The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper. In regards to simply doing the voice of Yoda instead of puppeteering him, Oz states "Just voicing Yoda is a thousand-fold easier puppeteering him, because I'm not doing the work. director Rob Coleman and the animators do all the work now." He states, however, that even though he's only doing the voice now, he "doesn't feel any less of a connection" to Yoda. The article also notes that "For many years, whenever Oz was recognized by fans, it was for his portrayal of Miss Piggy. Nowadays, Yoda seems to have supplanted the Muppet diva in the eyes of the public." A set of cartoons, "Oz Toons" follows on Page 67. They feature both Star Wars and Muppet characters. References *Link Hogthrob Action Figure comes with a "Starhog" magazine with a picture of his action figure on the cover. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Magazine Appearances Category:Magazine References